Pirates and Miracles
by Rumu
Summary: One Piece, Kiseki no Sedai style.


A/N : Slight understanding of One Piece beforehand is recommended. Until the Alabasta Arc, at least.

 _This sucks._ Aomine felt more than saw the sand beneath him as he pushed himself up from the ground, his breathing ragged even as he glared daggers at Akashi. Forcing himself to stand on both legs, Aomine rasped, "If it's just you…against me…you can't defeat me!"

Akashi sneered. "You could hardly speak those words…" Behind him, Mr. 1 gave a loud ominous crunch. Aomine could feel his own crewmates shifting apprehensively behind him, tense.

"Heh, that look suits you. You're pathetic," the gold hook on Akashi's left arm glinted menacingly as it was raised. "How can you still say such things?"

Rising determinedly, Aomine looked straight into the Shichibukai's eyes, making sure the other saw the resolve reflected in his own, before shouting, "Because I am the man who is going to become the Pirate King!"

He launched himself towards Akashi, who gave a bitter laugh as the hook swung. "If you really understood how harsh the sea is, you wouldn't say things like that!"

As if a switch had been flipped on, Mr. 1 also charged towards the remaining Straw Hat Pirates, who immediately scattered around the area.

"Murasakibaracchi, I mean Mr. 1," Kise directed a dangerous smile towards said enemy. "You're going down, you shitty giant."

"Prepare yourself, Mr. 1-kun," agreed Kuroko.

Midorima merely placed the hilt of the third sword in his mouth, his intent clear.

Murasakibara gave all of them a bored look, his hands reaching into his pockets. "Paku paku no…"

"Duck!" commanded Midorima, as Murasakibara unleashed his attack. "Maiubo!"

Kuroko and Midorima managed to dodge the flurry of Maiubos, but Kise, who was a second too late, was forced to bear the full brunt of the attack. "Arrgh! My eyes!" he shouted, dropping to one knee. "My legs!"

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko glanced at Kise worriedly.

"Tetsu-kun, look out!" Momoi called out from afar, her duck Carue also giving a squeak of distress as Murasakibara intoned, "Paku paku no…Popsicles!"

Kuroko whirled back in time to see a Gori-Gori-kun popsicle come streaking towards him. His eyes narrowed.

"Ignite Pass!" he successfully redirected the popsicle away as in front of him, Midorima used his swords to shield them from any other food attacks. (Paku paku no…Potato Chips! Pocky! Nerunerunerune!")

"I've said it before, weaklings like you are over the sea!" Aomine ducked under the wide arc of Akashi's hook, leaping to the right. "Once you realize the level of pirates in this world, you will stop having such foolish dreams of becoming the Pirate King!"

Akashi swung again, but this time Aomine was ready for him. With one hand planted on the ground, the blue-haired teen kicked himself up and let his foot land on the other's hook. Surging forward, Aomine gave a roar as he used the momentum to slam the hook onto the ground, bringing Akashi crashing down with his own weapon.

"I will just…surpass you!" Aomine declared to a wide-eyed Akashi.

The door opened.

"What are you guys doing?" Haizaki appeared in the doorway, looking irritated.

The Generation of Miracles turned to each other, faces displaying various degrees of shock.

"Shit it's Greybeard!"

"What's he doing here? He's not supposed to appear till Jaya!"

"What do you want, Greybeard?"

"Aa~ I wanna crush him."

"Prepare yourself, Greybeard-kun."

"Santoryuu…"

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!?" Haizaki scrambled to get away from the murderous aura radiating from his teammates, bumping into Nijimura who had come to investigate the commotion.

"Huh? Haizaki?" Nijimura blinked. "What's going on?"

As one, the Generation of Miracles surged forward.

"GET AWAY FROM RAINBOWBEARD GREYBEARD!"

"Wha-" Nijimura promptly got knocked over as everyone suddenly rushed over him to get to a screaming Haizaki.

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We are very sorry Nijimura-senpai." The kneeling Generation of Miracles mumbled, all of them sporting painfully red foreheads and embarrassed expressions.

"…Good," Nijimura sighed. These kouhai of his were definitely going to be the death of him one day. "Akashi, put that clothes hanger back into the dressing rooms. Midorima, put those brooms away. Momoi, return Midorima's squeaky duck. Murasakibara, go pick up your snacks and clear the sand in the storeroom. Aomine will help. Kise, I don't care where you got that suit, put it back. Kuroko…" Here Nijimura stopped. "Why are you wearing cardboard horns?"

"I am the spirit of Going Merry, senpai."

"…just take it off." Nijimura shook his head and went away, wondering if he should go to the hospital to check for broken bones after getting trampled by 8 pairs of legs.

There was silence until Nijimura left the gym. Predictably, Aomine was the first one to break it.

"So…Bleach next time?"

"How about Shingeki no Kyojin instead?"

"I vote we do Naruto!"

"You just want to be the protagonist, Kise." Midorima sniffed.

"Shut up, Marimo."

A/N: Because the Kiseki no Sedai needs the chance to act like the children they are. :D

By the way, to all One Piece fans, I know that Murasakibara is nothing remotely like the real Mr. 1, whether by looks or by power, but hey, the Paku paku no Mi was just begging to be written.


End file.
